fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath/Script
Explore Byleth * Byleth: (I should hear what the residents have to say…) Edelgard and Constance I never would have imagined… Might you possibly be... * Constance: Pardon, but might you possibly be the Imperial Princess herself? * Edelgard: I am. And you are Constance of House Nuvelle. I recall hearing of your disappearance. I never would have imagined you’d end up in a place like this… * Constance: Your presence is equally curious. What business could you have here? Don’t tell me it was idle curiosity. * Edelgard: As I believe you are well aware, we were chasing after a suspicious individual. Dimitri What a unique town. * Dimitri: What do you think, Professor? This is a most… unique town, is it not? Incredible, really, that those who faced oppression on the surface are able to find sanctuary here. Oh, not to say that there’s no helping the situation in Fódlan. To do just that is our duty and our honor. Even so, I find the idea...rather lovely. Claude Who knew… * Claude: Who knew an entire town was hiding beneath the monastery? And a secret fourth house to boot. Secrets upon secrets--oh, I’m just itching to know them all! I’m sure Rhea knows all about this place. Gods, how many secrets does that lady have? Linhardt Have you seen the library? * Linhardt: Oh. Hello, Professor. Have you seen this library of theirs? It’s completely different from the one in the monastery. And their collection is amazing. There are forgeries and banned books. Legends, spells, and heresies. Doubt I’ll catch a single wink tonight. Ashe There’s gear here we could salvage… * Ashe: It looks like this is where the people of Abyss leave their unwanted belongings. I didn’t expect to find much, but there’s actually plenty of gear we could salvage. I’m told we can take anything we can use, so it might be good to check on it now and again. Hilda and Balthus I know you, Baltie… It’s Balthus… * Hilda: Heya, Professor! Allow me to introduce you to my brother’s best friend. You can call him Baltie. * Balthus: Actually, it’s Balthus. You’ve probably heard of me. In the Alliance, I’m known as a...how should I put it? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: A hero? ** Choice 2: An outlaw? * Balthus: Heh, something like that. To be precise, I’m known as the Undisputed King of Grappling! I may not look it, but I was once a noble from a minor house. Life’s full of twists and turns. * Hilda: I know you, Baltie. I’m pretty sure you got yourself into this mess. Yuri I’ve heard the rumors. * Yuri: You’re not a holy knight, and you don’t seem all that special, but you’re certainly mysterious, wielding that Hero’s Relic. Yeah, I’ve heard all about you. But I never figured I’d see you down here, chasing after someone and getting lost in the process. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What is this place? *** Yuri: The classroom for the Ashen Wolf House. Just so we’re clear, we’re not affiliated with the Officers Academy. ** Choice 2: An underground house, huh? * Yuri: Since we’re not part of the academy, it’s really just in place for us. Can’t go to the surface either. We’ve all got our reasons. We’re a unique bunch from all walks of life. Once you get to know us, I’m sure you’ll love it here. Hapi Want my advice? * Hapi: Hey, new person. Want my advice? Don’t wander too far off the beaten path. Abyssians like their privacy. If you go snooping around, there’s bound to be trouble. Wait, did I introduce myself? My name’s Hapi. Abysskeeper Don’t knock boredom... * Abysskeeper: Hey, you. Listen up. I’ve got something to report. It’s about you outsiders. Actually… Guess I shouldn’t bother reporting you to yourself. The Ashen Wolves may seem tough, but they’re harmless. Honestly? Things can get pretty boring down here. But here’s a little piece of wisdom from me to you-- boredom’s a luxury. Trust me. I know these things. Elderly Man Find someone else to bother. * Elderly Man: Find someone else to bother. Whatever the heck you’re selling, I’m not buying. Not a trader, eh? Sorry. My mistake. Most folks chatting down here are just pawning off stolen goods. Boy I bet you’re real bad… * Boy: You’re from the surface, aren’t you? I bet you’re real bad. My mom says surface people are the worst. Mysterious Woman I offer my prayers to my gods. * Mysterious Woman: Abyss is where I offer my prayers to my gods. It is the only place. The goddess of Fódlan is not one of my gods, but the statue here is not one of my gods either. I offer my prayers here all the same, because Abyss is where it is allowed. Rogue Warrior New here? Watch your back. * Rogue: What’s all the commotion about? Hey, hang on… I’ve never seen you before. You a first timer? Word of advice. Watch your back. The only folks who hang around down here are the ones too shady to walk in the goddess’s light. Rogue Mercenary Don’t let that pretty face of his fool you… * Rogue: (female Byleth) You’re quite a fetching lady/(male Byleth) You're quite a strapping fellow... but even your looks don’t complete with the likes of Yuri. Don’t let that pretty face of his fool you, though… He’s a rogue, through and through. Even so, the people of Abyss trust him. He may be a scoundrel, but he’s our scoundrel. Rogue Barbarian I’d love some of what the nobles drink… * Rogue: Want a drink? Course you don’t. It’s all terrible down here… Nobody important enough to carry the good stuff wants to come underground to sell it to us. It’s a shame. Just once I’d like to taste something worthy of a noble. Girl What do they want me to say? * Girl: I told Yuri I wanted to be just like him when I grew up, and he said I shouldn’t ever say stuff like that. So I told Balthus I didn’t want to be like him when I grew up, and he said I’d grow up boring! What do they want me to say?! Event: The Assault Abyssian Residences | Morning * Rogue: We’re all done here, Boss. Oh, but more importantly, about your-- * Yuri: We’ll discuss that another time. For now, tend to your mission. Don’t worry. No one will die. We’ll get everyone out safely. * Rogue: Hmm… * Yuri: Once the trap is set, shift your focus to protecting the Abyssians, just in case things go south. (Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Ashe enter) * Byleth: What was that about? * Yuri: Oh, it’s you. I was just heading off to ambush our attackers. You’ll help with that, won’t you? * Dimitri: Oh? Does that mean your enemies are drawing near? * Yuri: Very good! Heh. The scouts I sent to the surface spotted some mercenaries. We closed off the entrance they used last, but it seems they’ve already found another. * Ashe: This is bad! We’ve got to evacuate everyone from Abyss as quickly as possible! * Yuri: That won’t be necessary. They’ll be back soon. * Ashe: Huh? Who? (Hapi and Constance enter) * Hapi: Why do I have to go? No matter what we do, we’re all just gonna die in the end anyway. * Yuri: Sure, but if we do nothing, we’ll die a lot sooner. I assume the corridor is successfully camouflaged? * Constance: But of course! Our decoys shall prevent those scoundrels from chancing upon our living quarters. Do note that I am the bait upon your hook. If we fail, I shall be left dangling in the wind. Aha! But it must be done, I fear! And so I will most happily accept the starring role in this-- (Balthus enters) * Balthus: They’re at the entrance. They’ll be coming in from the east. * Constance: … * Yuri: The east… Good. We’re well placed. Go ahead and draw them deeper into Abyss, just like we planned. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You’re drawing them in? (continue below) ** Choice 2: Why are they targeting Abyss? *** Yuri: I'd like to know that myself. But first things first. We've got to make it through this encounter. * Yuri: Launching small counterattacks on the surface won’t accomplish anything. It could also earn us the scorn of the church, if it gets messy...which it will. That’s why we have to lure the enemy underground before we take them out. I know the perfect spot. * Balthus: Admit it, pals. You’re knee-deep in this, just like us. There’s no turning back now, right? * Ashe: Of course not! If there’s any way we can help your cause, we won’t turn our backs on you. * Dimitri: That’s right. We will not stand idly by while danger befalls the innocent people of Abyss. * Edelgard: If we can capture the enemy, we can perhaps learn the reason behind their relentless attacks. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We’ll fight at your side. *** Hapi: Excited, are you? Fine. we could use more bodies to throw at our enemies. Thanks for volunteering. ** Choice 2: We have no choice… *** Constance: How insensitive! Your lack of excitement stings. * Balthus: So long as they’re fighting with us and not against us, I don’t care how excited they are. Let’s get to it! Event: The Underground Arena Underground Arena | Morning * Balthus: Wow. An underground arena, huh? You sure know some great spots, Yuri. * Yuri: I heard about this place from someone back in town. It hasn’t been in use for a long time. I figured it could prove useful, so I spent some time clearing out the debris that was blocking the entrance. * Dimitri: It seems to be a revitalized ruin… Perhaps it was originally a reception hall or something similar. * Edelgard: Perhaps. Honestly, all of Abyss feels like a ruin. * Constance: Ahaha! This place is magnificent! It is just spacious enough to contain my glory! I shall not hold back here! * Hapi: Large. Isolated. I wonder if it would be OK for me to sigh here… * Byleth: Sigh? * Balthus: If Hapi sighs, monsters come running. No, I’m not kidding. * Edelgard: I’m not sure what you could possibly mean by that… * Yuri: I wish, Hapi, but no. Absolutely no sighing. And, Constance, be glorious in moderation. Understood? This place is so big that if it collapses, all of Abyss will fall with it. The whole reason we’re luring our enemies here is to avoid damaging Abyss. Don’t lose sight of that. * Constance: I am well aware of our aim! * Balthus: Sure, but that doesn’t mean we can trust you to show restraint. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I’m concerned. ** Choice 2: Don’t get carried away. * Constance: You as well?! I cannot fathom why I am being treated in such a way. It is the duty of the nobility to preserve the people’s safety. Do you truly believe I would destroy Abyss in my efforts to save it? Perposterous! * Hapi: That would cause trouble for Elfie too. If the underground collapses, he’s the one who will have to answer for it. * Byleth: Who is Elfie? * Balthus: You must know Aelfric, yeah? He’s a big wig in the church, but a friend of Abyss. He’s the one who opened up this place to folks with nowhere else to turn. Folks like us. He gave us a home, a new life. * Constance: It is Aelfric himself who put forth the idea of establishing the Ashen Wolf House. Sadly, he faces opposition within the church, and so he cannot openly deploy the knights to aid us. * Yuri: That means Aelfric relies upon us to protect the people who live here. Us...and now you. I hope you’re ready, Professor. We’re counting on you. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Professor? *** Constance: You are a professor at the Officers Academy, are you not? You may not be our instructor, but I cannot think of a more fitting title to call you. *** Hapi: Seems like you’re with us now. We’ll owe you one. * Choice 2: We won’t let you down. ** Hapi: Reliable, aren't you? We'll owe you one. * Balthus: Time to knock some sense into their thick skulls. They picked the wrong strangers to mess with! Battle Beginning of map * Mercenary: Aah! I knew following those shady kids was a bad idea. This place is massive! * Balthus: Heh, they actually fell for it. Let’s get this done! * Yuri: Other mercenaries are on their way. We left a nice trail of crumbs for them to follow. We’ll need to take them all out, or they’ll just keep coming. Let’s pull together. Yuri attacks * Yuri: Be careful who you choose to follow. Ha, I suppose it’s too late for that now, isn’t it? Attacking with Balthus * Balthus: It’ll be a shame to mar this pretty arena with a bunch of fresh corpses, but here goes! Attacking with Hapi * Hapi: You’re a real pain in the neck, you know that? Attacking with Constance * Constance: You’ll not find it so easy to escape from the darkest depths of Garreg Mach! Enemy reinforcements 1 * Mercenary: This...can’t be the place… Can it? * Constance: More visitors already? Allow us to offer you a premature burial. * Mercenary: Damn brats. Outta the way! Enemy reinforcements 2 * Mercenary: How deep does this place go? I wonder if it’s around here somewhere… * Hapi: We have to finish this fight before more show up. I wish they’d turn around and go home. Enemy reinforcements 3 * Mercenary: All right, where’s the treasure? I’ve had it with these Abyssians! * Balthus: Jeez, will it ever end? I love a good brawl, but I’m sick of looking at these fools. Death Knight appears * Death Knight: I thought I smelled fresh blood. The worms will feast tonight! That sword awaited you in the Holy Mausoleum. Show me its power! Vs Death Knight Byleth * Byleth: … * Death Knight: Now, unsheathe your sword. Show me all that you are! Edelgard * Edelgard: I don’t care what brought you here. Withdraw. Now. * Death Knight: … Balthus * Balthus: Some baggage you’ve got, pal. Just how many people have you slaughtered? * Death Knight: Countless. Anyone else * Death Knight: I have no time for this. To your grave! Defeated * Death Knight: I’ve indulged too much. I take my leave. For now. * Edelgard: Honestly! What a nuisance. End of Battle (Rogue runs in) * Rogue: Boss! That’s the last of ‘em! * Yuri: Good. Finally. Thanks for all the help, everyone. (Mercenary runs in) * Mercenary: I ain’t going down without a fight! I’m taking you with me, punk! * Aelfric: I will not allow it. (Aelfric teleports in front of the Mercenary) * Yuri: Aelfric, you’re here! Well, shall we capture this fool? Event: The Cardinal Underground Arena | Morning * Constance: Aelfric! How serendipitous that you have come to our aid! * Aelfric: I am relieved that I wasn’t too late. I do hope my presence proved useful. * Balthus: No doubt about it. We needed the backup. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: So, you’re Aelfric… ** Choice 2: You’re with the church… * Aelfric: Professor. I do believe this is the first time our paths have crossed, is it not? Of course, I have heard all about you from Her Grace, the archbishop. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aelfric. The church has granted me custodianship of Abyss. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You look after Abyss? *** Aelfric: Indeed. And despite my responsibilities, I am but a humble monk. ** Choice 2: Pleased to meet you. *** Aelfric: The pleasure is all mine. * Aelfric: I am sure you have already been told about Abyss’s unique situation. For varying reasons, all of the inhabitants here are unable to live a peaceful life on the surface. People like the Dagdans and Almyrans, who suffer undue persecution across Fódlan. The poor and the sick, who are forced into Abyss. Not to mention all the other unfortunate souls who ended up here. I believe it is my sacred duty to provide a place for those who have nowhere else to go. * Claude: Right. And the poor and sick living in a sunless crypt helps them...how? * Dimitri: Enough, Claude. Please, forgive my friend, Aelfric. We would love to hear more. * Aelfric: In all honesty, I understand his concern. I dearly wish I could provide a better life for my flock. But it would appear that Her Grace and most of the church consider the existence of Abyss to be… something of a nuisance. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: A nuisance? *** Aelfric: I’m afraid so… Those within the church who would see Abyss purged are swiftly growing in number. ** Choice 2: That can’t be true. *** Aelfric: No? I've heard tell of those within the church who intend to purge Abyss. * Hapi: That’s the church for you. They make a big deal out of helping the helpless...when it suits them. * Balthus: We can’t just sit back and accept the way things are. We gotta fight the system! Sure, I’m here to hide from literally countless bounty hunters, but I’m not the only one in need. You’re in a bad way too, Hapi. We can’t just let the church walk all over us. * Constance: Too true. For the sake of all who dwell in Abyss, we must help dear Aelfric to turn the tide! * Aelfric: I am overwhelmed with gratitude. Your fervent support is all the reward I could ask for. As for you, Professor, I must beg a favor of you. * Byleth: What’s the favor. * Aelfric: The Ashen Wolves are a house in name alone. They are eager students with no teacher to guide them… If you could find it in your heart to take them under your wing, I would be most grateful. Naturally, your official duties take precedence, so you need only help out when your schedule allows. * Yuri: Wait a minute, Aelfric. Where’s this nonsense coming from? * Constance: I second that question! We have no need of a professor when we have you. * Aelfric: Dear flock, I am a mere guardian. I can protect you, but I cannot enrich your minds. Though I call this gathering an academy house, I have long lamented that it isn’t truly so. Now, I am blessed with the opportunity to correct this. The professor who stands before you has garnered a great deal of acclaim on the surface. A most trustworthy and esteemed teacher, to say the least. What’s more, I happen to be acquainted with the father of this fine individual. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: How do you know my father? *** Aelfric: I met Jeralt back when he was a knight. ** Choice 2: When did you meet my father? (continue below) *** Aelfric: I met Jeralt back when he was a knight. * Aelfric: I was born and raised in Garreg Mach, so I often had the opportunity to spend time with him. Your mother, as well… She was a cherished friend of mine. I was even present for their wedding. With parents like yours, I have no doubt that you possess the kindness and patience necessary to guide these students. * Constance: But… * Yuri: It’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re strangers anymore. Say, Aelfric… Don’t you need to take care of those thieves? * Aelfric: Ah, right you are. Please, excuse me. Oh, and one more thing, Professor… If ever you would like to hear more about your parents, I would be delighted to share my memories with you. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts